


Lucien's Lament

by MagdalenaLouise



Series: Poetry in Prythain [1]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 08:58:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13877541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagdalenaLouise/pseuds/MagdalenaLouise
Summary: A Court of Thorns and Roses from Lucien's POV. His first reaction to Feyre. In rhyme.





	1. Chapter 1

For many years I didn't knew who I was  
and just clenched my jaws  
just a seventh and not needed son  
to evil High Lord Beron.  
I made friends, studied and trained  
and my relation with the family got strained.  
I found my first love  
but what happened Mother above.  
My father said the love was stained  
and I had to watch her be chained.  
Even if I was skilled  
I saw how she was killed.  
So I left and my father was cursed  
and as I ran my brothers was dispersed  
to finish the killing job.  
They truly are a hateful mob.  
So of to Tamlin and Spring  
Hopefully that will be a better thing.

I know that Spring was different from Autumn  
and Tamlin wasn't quite as I thought him.  
He had quite the temper and was a bit aloof.  
Sometimes he would trash the whole house except the roof.  
He could easily use his claws  
if someone broke his laws.  
But he took me in and named me emissary  
for he had troubles to be polite to another faerie.  
So the centuries passed  
and then came the blast.  
To Prythain this evil lady came  
and Amarantha was her name.  
She was a female of fame  
but for her we were game.  
Under that mountain at a ball  
she trapped us all.  
She wanted Tamlin as her lover  
but he wouldn't have her.  
She ripped out my eye with her nail  
it really is an awful tale.  
She put on Tamlin a curse  
how will come in the next verse.

She said she would threw a masked ball  
to apologize for all.  
So I put a fox mask on my face  
and to see her again I had to myself brace.  
But it was all a trap  
and Tamlin's refusal made her snap.  
The masks to our faces were glued  
and we were all screwed.  
To break that curse she gave Tamlin 50 years  
after that he would be hers.  
He would have to let his men depart  
to be killed by a human girl with a hateful heart.  
As wolves they went to in blend  
and I lost my best friend.  
As the years went by  
It was the last guy  
who a girl finally killed but that was not all.  
So Tamlin went of over the Wall  
to fetch that hateful girl who was a killer.  
With just a few months left it was a thriller.  
So Tamlin returned with a starved girl in menswear  
so angry and dour and her name was Feyre.

Tamlin had to make her love him  
and with her hate that would be grim.  
Feyre hated and feared faeries.  
This tale could fill libraries.  
To break that curse was there only one way  
but of hope there was now a small ray.  
So Feyre washed and ate   
and so slowly lost some of her hate.  
Under the grime she was quite pretty  
smart and really rather witty.  
She came to the stable for a ride  
and rode with me by my side.  
She wanted advice and came to my room  
I gave it and promised not lo leave her to doom.  
She caught the Suriel and the nagas came.  
I hesitated and that gives me shame.  
She took aim and freed the Suriel  
so it should't become a meal.  
It all became a bloody blur  
Tamlin killed the nagas and saved her.  
The day after under a ride she me forgave  
that made me feel like a knave.  
My exscuse was lame  
but after that nothing was the same.

Slowly she became my friend  
and I had with Tamlin to fend.  
He pulled rank  
to really make me sank.  
Back of from her side  
remember she is my future bride  
You have to make room  
for her to spend time with her future groom.  
After that talk I played her a prank  
I gave her berries that made her lank.  
Tamlin was falling fast in love   
she was now beautiful as a dove.  
It was the yearly Fire Night  
Calanmai is a special rite.  
Tamlin gave Feyre orders  
Tonight there is no borders.  
Stay in the house and lock your door  
stay in your bed and don't touch the floor.  
But Feyre wasn't cowed  
For I saw her in the crowd.  
What a fearful plight  
Tamlin would give her a fright.  
I took her back to the house  
and explained what her furture spouse  
had to do in the cave and about the stag.  
That really made her gag.  
At breakfast I tried to snooze  
but Feyre showed of the bruise.  
Tamlin admited he bit her with a drawl.  
And then there was an orally brawl.  
I pretended my laugh was a cough  
but Tamlin's laughter made Feyre storm off.

She painted us with pig noses.  
Tamlin apologized with some roses.  
With he really has a lot of in his garden.  
Feryre accepted his pardon.  
He wooed her in the garden ablooms.  
Showed of his Court and heirlooms.  
He was very much in love and ardent  
but she was still a bit guardant.  
Then there came the summer solstice with revelery.  
Tamlin could dance and play her a melody.  
At Calanmai he had to be brutal and bestial.  
In summer with music and wine it could be celestical.  
It was merry and all were fine  
until Feyre tried the faerie wine.  
She giggled and stumbled  
and said that I was dull and grumbled.  
She twirled the skirts on her dress  
and the sun gilded a goldbrown tress.  
But suddenly there was Tam  
I left her with with him and went of for some ham.  
They danced and stayed out the whole night.  
They even kissed and maybe everything would be right.  
But one morning Feyre found a head  
from someone who was really dead.  
Of course it was the Night Court  
who would do anything of that sort.  
And the next day we got an unwanted guest.  
The head was marked with his crest.  
Tamlin tried to hide Feyre in wain  
but Rhys found her and went into her brain.  
He mocked us and left.  
This really opened a rift.  
The very next day Tamlin sent her away.  
I pleaded and prayed with him to let her stay.  
Feyre was sent home and it was the end.  
Now it was time to destiny bend.

I really missed Feyre and with Tamlin in that mood  
no one of us would touch the food.  
We know these were our last days  
then we would have to enter that underground maze.  
In came the Attor, Rhys and guards.  
Resistment was useless for they held the cards.  
They trashed the house and took us all  
under the mountain and I felt small.  
Soon I would se Amarantha and every hated brother.  
With luck maybe I could see my mother.  
The Queen crowed and mocked  
and the evil of her court really shocked.  
The Queen put Tamlin beside her throne.  
Always playing with that fingerbone.  
She didn't let me remove my mask  
and I didn't dare to ask.  
Beeing immortal is a grace  
but not if you are struck in a bad place.  
But one day after sereval weeks  
the Attor dragged in a girl with tears on her cheeks.  
Feyre had come to save us and her love.  
She made that bargain and mother above.  
They beat her and I watched it all with dread.  
Amarantha really wanted her dead.  
I came to her cell to help her to heal  
and she looked at me with steel.  
The next day the guard dragged her before the Queen  
who Feyre's name wished to glean.  
The Attor made me kneel  
and they called Rhysand to make me heel.  
I felt him enter my brain  
and then there was the pain.  
I felt for my locked magic flame  
But then Feyre gave up her name.  
Rhys and the Attor let me go   
but Amarantha wasn't finished oh no.  
She gave Feyre a riddle  
and sent her back to the cell to thumbs twiddle.

Feyre had three impossible tasks  
anyone of them could be her last.  
They sent her to kill the middengard wyrm.  
A really nasty overgrown germ.  
They made bets how long she would live  
fifteen minutes, ten or five?  
I heard her yelp  
and gave her a little help.  
But with bones, mud and her huntress skill  
she really managed the kill.  
There was cheers and maybe some felt a little hope.  
Feyre ran against the slope  
and and threw at Amarantha a broken bone  
it fell and spilled mud at the gown of that crone.  
Back with Feyre to her cell  
but for me it didn't end well.  
I was seized and my clothes ripped  
and she had me really whipped.  
I was really hurt and had to stay in bed for days.  
When I was up Feyre had followed more of our ways.  
She made a bargain with Rhysand  
to live a week each month in his land.  
He forced her into indecent clothes  
tattooed her and made her drink bose.  
He made her dance and sit in his lap  
he really was a nasty chap.  
So passed every evening and noon  
while we waited for the next full moon.

I visited Feyre in her freezing cold cell  
to be sure she was well.  
That slip of a dress didn't cover much  
they'd painted her whole body with a brush.  
I asked her if she was mad  
to make a bargain with someone that bad.  
Feyre told me she knew what Ryhsand is  
but she was dying so there was no choise in this.  
At least she had left some spirit  
for she made a joke with merit  
about my brothers wish to inherit.  
At least I could give her a warm cloak  
before I silently closed the heavy door of oak.  
And then the full moon came  
and with it the second time.  
In my bed I was rudeley awoke  
by that damned Attor bloke.  
He said through a teethy mouth close to my face  
you will watch it from a special place.  
I was dragged into a dark and cold cave  
I wondered if this was to be my grave.  
The Attor chained me to the stone floor  
like a slave and left through the door.  
Staring up at the roof covered with spikes  
they looked sharpe as pikes.  
Suddenly I saw Feyre behind a gate grid  
with three stone handles to slid.  
Amarantha said with evil glee  
choose the right one to make him free.  
And one try only or it wouldn't be sport.  
Now go on and entertain my court.  
The roof slowly sank and the spikes started to heat.  
It was already warm enough to sweat.  
Feyre stood there looking lonely  
and watched the handles pronely.   
She hesitated and squinted and I pleaded  
please just pick one and the roof speaded.  
On my brow the sweat pearls beaded  
but Feyre did what was needed.  
She pulled the last handle in the row  
and the roof stopped coming low.  
I was unchained and kissed the ground.  
Feyre solved the second task and more hope was found.  
The Queen wasn't happy  
for the whole week she was snappy.

 

Under the Mountain life was dangerous and dull.  
Again a long wait for the moon to be full.  
The Attor caught a Summer Court male on the run  
and Amarantha could finally have some fun.  
She summoned Rhysand of course  
to break in to his brain by force.  
She ordered Rhys to shatter his mind  
but for some reason he was kind  
and gave the male a merciful death.  
Summer High Lord let out a grateful breath.  
Amaranta was displeased but Rhys left  
she found someone else to punish for theft.  
Tamlin was always by her side  
he never spoke or looked at his former bride.  
He only spoke once under all the time  
to beg the Queen not kill me for my "crime".  
I avoided every hated brother  
to talk to them I won't bother.  
I saw how they watched during the trial  
and hoped that I would die there is no denial.  
And as for him my awful father  
that is something I would not rather.  
I saw my mother looking at me with eyes wide  
but Beron wouldn't let her leave his side.  
I loved my mother and didn't want her hurt  
best to not Beron or the bitch alert.  
Rhys kept Feyre drugged and close  
after the kill he gave her a double dose.  
But one night I did see Rhys alone  
And the Queen let Tamlin be on his own.  
He went away for some hour  
but quickly came back looking dour.  
Amarantha gathered him up  
patting his arm like he was a pup.  
She led him and the court to a room  
and there was Feyre tangled up with whom?  
The Queen made a flourish and Tamlin's eyes went wide  
when Rhysand let his tounge into Feyre's mouth slide.  
Rhys held Feyre's arms to a wall  
and kissed her in front of us all.  
The bitch laughed at the whole thing  
and said something nasty about humans to her ring.  
Rhys sent Feyre of to her cell  
but Amatantha called him with herself as well.  
In her eyes there was some suspicious glint  
but the High Lord of Night didn't flinch.  
And my own High Lord stood entirely alone  
his eyes like flint and his body like stone.  
He suddenly matched his heart  
and I wisely stood apart.

So then came Feyre's last trial  
and it was sure to be vile.  
Amarantha surely planned to Feyre guile  
had done her best to her rival defile.  
Feyre arrived dressed in stinking rags  
and the bitch glanced at some bags.  
The crowd was silent with no jeers  
they were all eyes and ears.  
They looked at Feyre with respect  
and the ones in masks saw her with affect.  
Tamlin sat beside Amarantha on that throne  
when she fiddled with Jurian's bone.  
Ferye showed her backbone and held her head high  
she was brave and loving oh aye.  
Feyre looked at Tamlin and said I love you Tamlin.  
He only stared down his chin  
didn't do anything of the same.  
At least he could have said her name!  
The bitch chuckled and said this task you will find a treat.  
I know you hunted and killed for meat.  
But to kill something you really hate  
and not only to fill your plate.  
The guards picked up the bags and left  
and others prepared the rest.  
Three persons with covered heads were fetched  
and they seemed slightly tetched.  
To Feyre a pillow was stretched  
with three daggers made of white ash  
and suddenly I understod in a flash.  
Feyre took a blade with trembling fingers  
and the first sack went of and evil laughter lingers.  
Feyre looked at a trembling male  
who answered with a plea and a wail.  
With shaky hands but a quick dart  
she plunged the dagger into his heart.  
Well done and I hope you have fun  
just two more and you have won  
Amarantha said sitting on her bum.  
Tamlin just sat there numb.  
The second bag of and this was worse  
a girl with goldbrown hair and someone made a curse.  
Feyre stod there with a dagger new  
but she really didn't like to slew.  
But the girl was calm  
and made a prayer like a balm.  
Feyre gathered herself and struck  
and suddenly there was more bad luck.  
The Attor sat beside Amarantha like a fitting consort  
for her and the damned Hybern court.  
And Tamlin was on his knees infront of his love  
when the last sack was taken of.

Of course that witch should do a nasty trick.  
Just fly away on your broomstick  
your evil old chick  
I thought as my metal eye gave a click.  
Feyre stood still like a statue  
and I knew she looked for a clue.  
Jeers from the Queen and her crew.  
But suddenly Feyre a thought brew  
as she understod Amarantha’s plan and knew.  
Feyre took up the last dagger  
and certainly didn't lagger  
and aimed for Tamlins chest  
plunged it in to the heart in his breast.  
I love you she said and tried to end her quest.  
Tamlin cried out with pain  
but there was no blood on the grain.  
She had found out about the heart of stone.  
We all looked towards the bitch on that throne.  
Feyre had won and now was the time to be free  
by the Queens own decree  
for rules set by these horrible trials.  
But of course there would be betrayals.  
The crowd cried out to let the couple go  
but the bitch said I never said when so no.  
Then she started to torture the victor  
and soon Feyre's life was like a flicker.  
Tam kneeled och the floor and begged  
but Rhysand picked up something egded.  
It was a dagger Feyre dropped.  
Tamlin said stop and please but didn't help  
and soon we would hear a death yelp.  
Rhys tried to kill the bitch with the knife of ash  
her magic struck back but he was brash  
and really tried again and again  
to spare Feyre from pain.  
I thougt we would be struck in the Middle  
when Feyre suddenly solved that riddle.  
For that answer there was fredom by guarantee  
from herself that banshee.  
Suddenly Tamlin was free and his magic his own.  
A beast raced across the room and Amarantha made a moan.  
Soon she was dead by his magic, theet and claws  
and that with good cause.  
I took of my mask and shead some tear  
but sobbing from Tamlin was soon all I could hear.

Feyre was dead and and Tam held her body with his arm.  
Brave human Feyre saved us all but came to harm.  
Many faeries sadly watched  
and Rhys rose blood splotched.  
Suddenly the High Lords arrived  
and Feyre as Fae was revived.  
Even my evil father could be grateful  
even when he is so hateful.  
Even Rhysand gave his part  
so apperently he have some sort of heart.  
Amarantha was burned  
and the right world returned.  
I wouldn't mind to kill the Attor  
but it fled and there were other matters.  
Greetings, meetings and plans for the future.  
Feyre looked tired so Tamlin took her of for some nuture.  
At last we went home to Spring  
and I could hear the willow sing.  
There was some shadow in Feyre's eyes  
It is sad when someone dies.  
But now she is with Ham  
and soon he will call the banns!  
After all the awful cells  
let's ring the wedding bells!


	2. Lucien's lament II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Court of Mist and Fury fron Lucien's POV. In rhyme.

Lucien's lament II

After coming back to Spring  
I learned many a thing.  
All of us were changed  
and some almost mentally deranged.  
Amarantha left us all with scars  
not only pchycihal but we had back what is ours.  
We all had horrible nightmares and not sweet dreams  
and many were awoken by others screams.  
There was many things to be arranged  
and Tamlin to came home changed.  
He had lost Feyre but got her back  
and now he behaved somewhat like a jack.  
With her security he was extreme  
and we all had to follow his deem.  
He would't let her be free to roam  
and kept her close to home.  
And it was that matter of the tattoo  
that marred her skin in swirls of darkest blue.  
That bargain still bound Feyre to Rhys  
not a small thing to dismiss.  
At least he stayed away  
and we slowly rebuilt day for day.  
Tamlin invited Ianthe a High Priestess  
she schemed and tried to learn our secrets.  
I watched with some small dread  
how she tried to lure males to her bed.  
Tamlin only listened to her lies  
and thought her wise.  
She had a odious way with ceremony  
and gave Feyre stupid advise that dripped of honey.  
Feyre wanted out to help the people  
so I took her to met some villagepeople.  
They called her Cursebreaker and did ogle  
but they didn't want to be social.  
Feyre was sad and and a bit upset  
when I told her I took her so she would get  
that the people wanted to forget  
the last 50 years  
with all the fears.

Tamlin and Ianthe dressed Feyre in gowns  
and she wasn't allowed to be alone in the grounds.  
Tamlim and Ianthe turned her into a pet  
and Tamlin saw many an invisible threat.  
Feyre started to fret and the less she ate.  
She asked me to mediate  
with Tamlin to let her train  
with weapons but that was in wain.  
Feyre became rather thin  
and the tan faded from her skin.  
It was now time for her wedding  
she almost looked like it was her beheading.  
Ianthe had planned it all  
from the gown to the ball.  
There was many from the Court invited  
to se our savior and High Lord be united  
and finally happily wedded.  
On the ground was white flower petals with reds embedded  
Feyre's walk started to slow  
then she stopped and didn't approach her intended beau.  
Feyre looked at me  
and suddenly I knew she wanted to flee.  
Instead she started to back.  
Suddenly we all heard a loud crack  
and there was darkness and Rhysand.  
Tamlin tried to get him of our land  
but Rhys merly lifted his hand.  
He was here to call in his bargain  
with the bride we was told in his usual jarong.  
Ianthe fled and the guests vanished  
Feryre looked frightened and anguished.  
Tamlin first threatened and then pleaded  
but Rhysand didn't conceded.  
Rhys and Feyre winnowed away  
and that left me to hold Tam at bay.  
The wedding decorations were soon shredded  
by his claws and we all him dreaded.  
In anger he trashed his manor and leaded  
windows were smashed . He made a lot of damage.  
When I tried to calm him I ended up in bandage.

Rhys took Feyre away for a week.  
He really could be a freak.  
Tamlin was angry and afraid  
so we needed some aid.  
I went away to the Day Court  
to find a way to the bargain abort.  
There are many wise faeries  
and Helion has waste libraries.  
The Day Court is neighbor to Night.  
I hoped Feyre was alright.  
In Day's libraries I didn't found anything useful  
and could only hope the scholars were truthful.  
When I returned home it was time for schemes.  
Ianthe and Tamlin was like a team.  
Ianthe talked about a friend  
across the sea that maybe some aid could lend.  
Tamlin counted the days and suddenly Feyre was back.  
Of hurts and wounds there were a lack.  
She looked fed and was clad in Night Court fashion.  
Tamlin embraced her with a passion.  
He made sure she wasn't violated  
and then started to have her interrogated.  
He asked about places and names  
and tried to learn Rhysand's games.  
Feyre had wanted to go upstairs  
to the room that was theirs.  
Rhys had kept her from learning much  
which could have been of advantage to us.  
When Feyre mentioned that she had magic power  
the knowledge of that made Tam glower.  
Then I understood that he hadn't meant for her to know.  
Untrained magic can be dangerous when it starts to show.  
Feyre then told us about the Hybern king  
and the war he was sure to bring.  
He hated every human  
and was to give them ruin.  
Then Tamlin actually lied  
and had Feyre chided.  
There would be no war  
of that matter we sure were.   
Leave such matters for the men  
and stay safe in our cozy den.  
There was much Feyre wasn't told  
She was to be kept in the fold.  
I can't say that I approved  
and things really didn't improved. 

Tamlin went to Ianthe for advise  
her position really was on the rise.  
What I said didn't matter  
and Ianthe tried to flatter  
me into her bed with thouches and talks.  
She made me felt like a hunted fox.  
Feyre was hardly allowed out of the house  
that made her rather morose.  
Sentries stalked her in the garden  
and I saw her face harden.  
Ianthe did everything she could  
to put Feyre into a fitting mould.  
Dresses, jewels and what about learning embroidery?  
Feyre's life became misery  
and it didn't help to learn stitchery.  
Tamlin and I went of for meetings  
and there where a lot of briefings.  
Ferye wasn't part of any hearing  
and her time with Tamlin was fleeting.  
She sat in the library and read  
and seldom lifted her head.  
She asked Tamlin to be allowed out  
the mere question made him shout.  
She asked me to intervene  
to let her train but his refusual was keen.  
His reaction was like a teen.  
She ate less every day  
and sometime did in her bed stay.  
An then Rhyshand returned  
when he saw Feyre his eyes burned.  
Tamlin made a vocal protest  
but Rhys collected Feyre and left.  
Again Tamlin wrecked his home  
and later he talked with Ianthe alone.  
After a week Feyre was sent back unharmed  
but Tamlin was not disarmed.  
More guards and sentries outside her door.  
Rhys shouldn't take her Tamlin swore.

It was time for the Thite  
and that is not some kind of rite.  
Tamlin's subjects had to pay their taxes.  
If they didn't he would grind his axes.  
Faeries, fauns and wraiths arrived  
but the waterwraiths lake was of fish deprived.  
Feyre wanted to give them help and food  
but the High Lord was not in the mood.  
Waterwraiths were bad and glutton  
they don't deserve even rotten mutton.  
Thite was an old Spring tradition  
not quite to my liking is my admission.  
Tamlin sat on his throne and on his the head was a crown.  
Feyre suddenly rose and left with a frown.  
He sent some guards after her  
and Feyre didn't stop to with Ianthe confer.  
Feyre was of after the wraith  
and gave her jewels with good faith.  
The wraith was grateful and bowed.  
Tamlin got angry but Feyre wasn't cowed.  
She told him about her sisters  
and how she had worked her hands to blisters  
to get them any food.  
That made Tamlin brood.  
That argument made Feyre leave  
and angry Tamlin did a fork cleave.  
Later Tamlin tried to make Feyre an apology.  
And it ended with a wrecked study  
when she told him that she felt smothered.  
Luckily she herself with hard air covered.  
Tamlin tried to get Feyre some more freedom.  
But of course Ianthe came up with a reason  
why Feyre should always be watched and guarded.  
Feyre could be stoolen for breeding if the guards was discarded.  
And Feyre didn't need to train  
for Tamlin would kill anyone who her tried to slain.  
Feyre was quiter for every day  
when she last spoke to me I couldn't say.  
But one day Tamlin and I was of for a mission  
no one told Feyre but she came with a petition.  
Please let me come with you and be an addition.  
Feyre said she would come anyway and didn't need his permision.  
Tamlin just left and shielded the whole house.  
Feyre was locked in there until he choose  
to lift the shield.  
She really was insealed.  
Feyre tried lo leave but was trapped  
she openend a window and panicked at the air tapped.  
I explained about the shield and told her to be patient.  
Tamlin was perhaps a bit to much in his infatuation.

Tamlin and I went to the western border.  
I looked at him with reproach and got the order.  
Don't give me that look and don't say a word.  
Remember who is your High Lord!  
Suddenly a messenger came in a hurry  
His mount was foamy and it all became a flurry.  
His news was dire indeed and Feyre was gone.  
And of traces and clues there were none.  
Tamlin showed rage aplenty  
and almost killed his sentry.  
I galloped back towards our home  
and my horse was wet with foam.  
The guards and Alis were quite shaken  
she really had been taken  
by none other than the Morrigan herself.  
Tamlin would surely soon become a very angry elf.  
I saw molten gold glimmer on the floor  
and quickly hid the remains of her ring seconds before  
he entered through that door.  
He put his sentries on guard to question  
and what happend next I watched with depression.  
Tamlin was frantic and furious  
not caring about eventual injuries.  
He made all his people gather   
and the guilty sentries with fear blather.  
I tried to beg for him to show them mercy.  
He refused and almost took that as hersey.  
So he brutally had them killed  
and the sight of that really had me chilled.  
The guards would't have a chance against the Morrigan.  
Her prowess is known to distant Oregon.  
Tamlin accused Rhys and the Night Court of tehft,  
burglary and Feyrenapping and then left  
to wreck, smash and cause us much unrest.  
I felt for something in my pocket and it was the ring.  
I couldn't help ponder over that melted of thing.  
The very next day Ianthe was called  
and the plans that was made had me apalled.  
To get Feyre back a very unsavory alliance  
with Hybern my High Lord was willing to chance.  
Hybern was Amaranthas original home  
she learnt their ways and showed us some.  
With this I couldn't watch with compliance.  
Wait and we will search for her I said with defiance.  
And fore once Tamlin really listened  
and in Ianthe's eyes some cunning glistened. 

I tried to talk to any spies who might have information  
but what came to me was quite with ration.  
In the Night Court we had only one imformant  
and now he had became quite dormant.  
Azriel as spymaster is quite the legend  
and our search didn't went well as you can imagine.  
Tamlin was still rather angry  
and directed some of that at me.  
Ianthe stilled cooed about that king on his damned island.  
Someone sent a tip that Ferye could be in the northen highland.  
All the Night Court lands are deadly  
but I forced myself to be steady   
as we secretly went.  
Well that trip wasn't time well spent.  
No Feyre, no Rhys and luckily no Illyrians.  
Those deadly winged warriors are supposed to be like avians.  
Yes the author knows that the right word is bat  
but to find a fitting rhyme isn't easy like that.  
After some weeks she sent Tamlin a letter  
and that didn't make things better.  
It said she was well and left of her own free will.  
Tamlin called it forced lies and how to Rhys kill.  
The Spring Court people wanted Feyre back  
and were somewhat suprised at his lack  
of Cursebreaker backbringing talent  
but of fear they kept mostly silent.  
And soon it was time for our great and important rite.  
Without Feyre as his chosen maiden Tam wouldn't participate.  
He was the High Lord and his the duty but I couldn't fight  
about this and suddenly Ianthe saw me in a new light.  
Before I could fend her of and now I was in quite a plight  
and I thought about Tamlin with some slight spite.  
Just a short week to Feyre retrieve  
or soon we should all grieve.  
But someone gave us a new maybe good tip  
and I felt a bit more cheerful as I prepared for the trip.

So it was time to leave for the Illyrian Steppes  
and we couldn't afford any missteps.  
Bron and Hart flexed their biceps  
as we walked with silent steps.  
Almost as this was a jolly adventure  
and not a very dangerous venture.  
We had to move with stealth  
and hopefully would find Feyre in good health.  
The snow between the pine trunks was thick.  
I made a toss with the head to the hair back flick.  
We paused on a small snow covered knoll  
and suddenly I knew that we were close to our goal.  
For in the air was a familiar smell  
as Tamlin missed and me as well.  
I loosend a relieved and silent breath  
nodded to the sentries and hoped to avoid death.  
And there was Feyre standing in a dell  
seemingly alone as far as I could tell.  
Apparently Rhys didn't keep her in a cell.  
I hoped he was far of or it could be hell.  
I slowly said Feyre her name  
when she quickly turned she was not the same.  
Gone was the paleness and gauntness  
and her eyes were not haunted.  
I could see the color and muscle.  
My men surrounded her with a small rustle.  
She was dressed in leather and armed with a bow.  
She wasn't happy to see us and lowered her brow.  
Feyre didn't like to be hunted and didn't want to come.  
She told me frankly that Spring was no longer her home.  
My excuse for the lock up was not accepted  
and when I spoke up for Tam she protested.  
and my reasons and pleas felt flat  
She looked at me like I was a rat  
aimed an arrow and told us to scat.

Our encounter didn't went as it was thought.  
If Feyre didn't want to come she was to be brought.  
Or all plotting and hunting had been for naught.  
The whole situation with peril was fraught.  
So by force then and my men did bustle  
to herd Feyre so I could her hustle.  
She backed when I lunged but it didn't go as it ought.  
Feyre winnowed away to not be caught.  
Suddenly Rhysand was standing by her side.  
Clad in his usual black he watched our eyes went wide.  
He gave us threats and insults and ordered us of his land.  
And Feyre grew wings and claws and made her own stand.  
She told me that I had failed her and always picked Tam.  
Then she ended her speech with a bam.  
The human girl I knew with ears so rounded  
had died under that mountain.  
What come back from darkness and death was a creature  
of a far blacker and different feature.  
Rhysand must have taken Feyre's mind.  
So we needed someone to help her unbind.  
We in a haste winnowed back to our own territory  
to fill Tamlin in on the whole horrible story.  
So I told him and heard him curse and swear.  
He would have her back for she was him dear.  
When his bride was back they would be the greatest love pair  
Prythain ever saw, to finally wed and with time get an heir.  
Fire Night for him was out of question  
for he couldn't to Feyre do that transgression.  
He said this with no small aggression  
and then gave me a not so discret suggestion.  
So I listened to Tamlin with a sinking heart.  
I was to be quiet and do his part?

To get my mind of Calanmai that wretched rite.  
I said just remember from where came the Amarantha blight.  
Alright go ahead and talk to the king  
let's s if he can help to end this thing.  
So to Hybern's island we did depart  
and Ianthe went to and this trip was the start  
of something that affected the rest of my life  
and surely caused a lot of strife.  
Hybern was a green and damp place  
and the king lived in a white and ugly palace.  
I had never met him but Tam had  
and for that I was hardly sad.  
The king greated Ianthe like an old comrade  
and had known Tam's dad and granddad.  
Of Amarantha there was no mention  
but we talked with some tension.  
Of course there would be billing.  
But for a prize the king was willing  
to with Rhys make an invention  
and take Feyre and Rhys in detention.  
Break their bond and bargain  
so Tam his bride would regain.  
To do this the king wanted Feyre to him assist  
to read some magic book and Tamlin made a fist.  
He did agree and to let an army into our home  
and there was more to come.  
Down with the wall and humans to assemble.  
The last thing made me tremble.  
Not to them kill or hurt just to rule kindly over  
and the Hybern army wouldn't rover  
and hurt or torch anything in Spring.  
And then my gaze met a brown eye that was last in a ring.  
Yes it was really Jurian  
he was indead truly in  
Hybern and for some reason alive.  
I wondered how the king did that contrive.  
So that was to be the awful terms  
I felt we had opened a can of worms.

So we went home and was to wait for a message  
to tell when Hybern would start its wreckage.  
And Calanamai come and Tamlin hid in his study  
and I was to contaminate my body.  
Ianthe made herself the maid   
And I sought some aid.  
I tried to suggest do it with Bron  
but that of course she wasn't in on.  
I was a High Lord's son  
and this was duty to the court and she won.  
Besides didn't I want to have fun?  
So into the cave I went to get it done.  
Tamlin made a binding bargain with the king.  
Of lilacs and roses smelt the air of spring.  
I hoped that would never change  
but Hybern was set on the whole world to rearrange.  
And Feyre was as human born  
still had human family so would she mourn?  
I never asked Tam what he thought.  
And then the message came that the Night Court was caught.  
So we left for Hybern and as the last Feyre encounter  
it went of as a downer.  
Two of Rhysand's Illyrians were wounded.  
The whole trap was polluted.  
I realized that Feyre's letter was real  
and in the forrest when we tried her to steal  
what she said and how she acted was how she now feel.  
It was hard to take in but she tried to make a deal.  
She would come if the others went unharmed and free.  
Of course the king and Tamlin didn't agree.  
Tamlin just talked her down and tried her to grab.  
Feyre wouldn't have that and winnowed when he was her to nab.  
Tamlin stumbled and was hit by Rhys's fist,  
he found out that they were mated and saw red mist.  
And then he learned that Ianthe had played him   
and Feyre's bound and gagged sisters were dragged in.  
Then the humans Queens eagerly arrived  
to prolong the lives they already had lived.  
They spoke to Feyre rudely and on their feet shifted,  
waited to see her sisters into the Cauldron be lifted. 

One of the sisters fought and the other sobbed.  
Suddenly my brain and mind felt befogged.  
It turned that Jurian was revived to convince the Queens  
that the king was good and had the means  
to make them immortal and upfill their dreams.  
Jurian had met them in secret of the scene  
and the king had hidden their palace behind a magic screen.  
Feyre showed rage and said all of Hybern were liars  
The king said the Queens were right in theirs desires.  
To be beautiful and young and rule forever.  
He gloated at the Night Court and thought he was clever.  
It turned out Ianthe had sold out Feyre's family.  
Tamlin didn't took that well and my skin felt clammy,  
I couldn't stop looking at the girl who cried  
and the strong emotions that I felt inside.  
Then the king made a blast of hot power.  
All of us fell down and Rhys's body to Feyre cover.  
On of the Illyrians wings was shredded  
and what would happen next I dreaded.  
Suddenly in the hall there was a giant black kettle.  
It felt somehow sentinet when I tried get its mettle.  
Morrigan tried to attack the king with a knife  
but then she froze when the king called her a prize.  
Rhys was warned not to interfer as he tried to Feyre shield.  
This was not how it was to go with a slaugthering field.  
Feyre pleaded for her sisters lives  
and the king said with words that cut like knives.  
Watch majesties as the prettier one is put in first.  
She was grabbed and Tamlin let out a curse.  
Stop this and launched for the the king on his throne  
but the king's magic leashed him and he gave a groan.  
The magic held him down and I stood alone.  
The guards hauled the weeping girl towards the Cauldron.  
I surged forward to stop them from having her in it thrown.  
Feyre pleaded and the old crone called her thief.  
The magic me leashed so my surge was brief.  
The Caluldron filled with smoking water  
and they throw her in. She was their fathers beloved daughter  
and he might never knew what happened to her.  
All I could do was to watch and wait with dread  
my heart filled with lead and hope she wasn't dead.

My heart beat in my chest like thunder  
as I wondered what happened to her there under.  
The king made a gesture and the Cauldron upturned.  
Water ran out and then she was returned.  
I saw her take a breath and her skin was glowing.  
Her ears were pointed and my heart was slowing.  
She was lovely but sodden.  
The king and Queens smiles did broaden.  
She shivered on the floor and the guards did lear.  
I snarled with anger suddenly without fear  
to the king to not leave her so on the floor.  
I was free and lifted her up and the heart made a soar.  
I could feel her scent and see her up close  
and as I held her I froze.  
I realized this girl was my mate  
who I had found through this unlikely fate.  
The other sister was thrown in the kettle  
and she fought and refused to settle.  
She to was made fae and answered with rage.  
I heard the the name Elain and it was the best of the age.  
When I told Elain that she was my mate   
Nesta really showed her outrage.  
She took her sister away  
and pushed me to hold me at bay.  
Then Feyre let out some withe light and screams,  
pulled her hair and accused Rhys for schemes.  
She backed to Tam and away from their team.  
Feyre said Rhys had lost his control of her  
but she didn't wanted him dead the cur.  
So the king called his magic and the tattoo vanished.  
Tam was relieved and Rhys was anguished.  
Suddenly the whole Night Court were gone as banished.  
They took my mate and her sister with them.  
Jurian snicked and I roared at this outcome.  
I told Tamlin to get her but he just had Feyre back.  
The king raged about the book that not was in her pack.  
Feyre instead promised to take her own revenge.  
And by her look I knew it would be swift vengeance.  
So Tamlin took us all back to our home in Spring  
keping Feyre close like he was tied to her with a string.  
She smiled and talked but I had seen such light  
before and knew that something wasn't right.


	3. Lucien's lament III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Court of Wings and Ruin from Lucien's POV. His reaction to the Night Court and quest to find Vassa. In rhyme.

Feyre was back but was she home?  
She didn't show much of a syndrome  
like one would expect after the horrors she endured.  
But with love and time she would be cured  
She did show some shadows in her face  
and always when the sun set was the case.  
That made Tamlin eager to not like Rhys be base  
instead he tried to behave with grace.  
He didn't visit her room for the night and didn't give chase.  
Feyre was in health restored  
and Tamlin her much adored.  
The first time she saw her old room she was shocked.  
Tamlin had trashed it whole so it was now locked.  
Inside was smashed furniture and debris.  
Long and thorny vines were on the rise.  
Tamlin kept it as a holy tomb.  
Feyre's new room was across from my own  
and the idea to that choice to the servants I sown.  
I wanted her close to me for a reason named Elain  
my mate who over my thoughts and heart held reign.  
Where can Rhys keep her and what will he do to her I did ask.  
I had to save her from my enemy, that was an urgent task.  
Feyre answered with a face like a mask  
that she thought Elain was unhurt for now  
and sweat then slithered down my brow.  
Some slowly returning happiness was shown  
as Feyre started to paint again and at Tam it went down  
that all would be well and end in bliss.  
That something might be amiss.  
The thought of that and Elain had me groan.  
Somehow I knew that we had Feyre on a temporary loan.  
Tamlin eventually Ianthe unearthed  
that bitch who never should have been birthed.  
So she gave him some sort of explanation  
and I hoped that he heard her with catuion.

Feyre was in her study smearing pink paint  
on a canwas as Tamlin and I appeared to tell Ianthe would attaint.  
She interrupted her painting of a petal in light veined  
put down her brush and rose slightly pained.  
Tamlin apologized for interruping her painting  
that he praised but Ianthe was waiting.  
Feyre went to her room to change  
and when she emerged I found her acting strange.  
She was calm and composed and not as in Hybern  
where I rememberd that her enemies would burn.  
I tried to ask about Elain  
but a distant clock chimed.  
So we went to meet the unholy priestess  
who for sure held more dirty secrets.  
She made some sort of silly apology  
and talked about mates, human and fae biology.  
She didn't deserve to mouth Elain's name.  
Feyre wasn't impressed and I felt the same.  
Tamlin announced that we were to try  
and I know both Feyre and Ianthe would ply.  
Tam was unaware but I knew  
that nothing was like he saw.  
And at the next day we had Hybern guests.  
Jurian, Brannagh and Dagdan were truly pests.  
They insulted and sneered at our food and bread  
and wanted to share the same room and bed.  
Jurian insulted us all and was very gross.  
He talked about some Miryam and clearly had a diagnose.  
The Hybern Royals wanted to see the Wall  
and Tamlin tensed but accepted that Feyre spoke for all.  
She and I with some sentries were gone  
next day to show where some holes in the Wall had grown.

So Feyre and I went of with the Hyberns to the Wall.  
At dinner last night they tried to rile us all.  
Feyre dressed well and was calm  
and with this company I felt we needed a psalm.  
The twins went of to inspect the Wall  
and Jurian smirked to us all.  
Feyre and I had a small chat  
about old and current history and she just sat  
when the Hyberns appeared.  
Our close position they detected and evaluated.  
When we we went back to the manor  
I wonderd about her ability as a planner.  
Feyre asked for help to get down from her horse  
and I obligated and with Ianthe's glance all went worse.  
Feyre gripped my hand and walked me away.  
She asked what was wrong and I told her about being prey  
in a ceremony that was not really mine to do.  
Feyre listened and heard my out  
and when I told her about Ianthe she didn't shout.  
I thouhgt she was the best friend I ever had  
and what we done to her didn't make me feel glad.  
Soon it was time for Summer Sunsticle  
and Ianthe's presence would our celebration stifle.  
Feyre helped to plan the holy ceremony  
but with Ianthe it would was sure to be sanctimony.  
Next day we were up before the sun  
beacause Ianthe had to pray before we could have fun.  
They Hybern twins didn't like our tradition  
and Brannagh complained about her partation.  
Ianthe had them, Tamlin and Jurian make contribution  
to the ceremony and called them away to her position.  
Ianthe spoke about unwanted darkness during her audition.  
But it turned Feyre was quite the tatician  
and I wondered who had handled her tution. 

Feyre was dressed all in white with flowers in her hair.  
She looked stunning riding a white mare.  
All looked at Feyre and she got many a stare  
and Ianthe must the faeries attention share.  
So Ianthe prayed and suddenly I was suspicious  
but Feyre's planning had been delicious.  
When the sun rose towards Feyre its path was flown  
and suddenly Feyre with light shone.  
The faeries gasped and called her blessed  
and Ianthe really was distressed.  
I knelt and kissed Feyre's hand  
and the others knelt to. She really was grand.  
Tamlin was somewhat baffled  
and Ianthe with the situation grappled.  
Feyre asked me to escort her back to the house  
and about that I didn't grouse.  
We were stopped for many wanted to Feyre touch  
weep a bit and her hand clutch.  
Feyre later returned to dance with Tam.  
Being mated to Elain I am  
not interested to do those things with anyone else.  
So I for sure kept the buckle on my belt.  
Ianthe tried to corner me to ask what happened  
and was a bit maddened.  
So I took Feyre back to her room  
and waited for sleep to us consume.  
But for one hour I heard Feyre turn and toss  
she dreamt about something really gross.  
With a scream she woke  
and the corridor crossed to my room and I soon her hair stroke.  
She was wearing a lacy nightgown  
and tears from her eyes flown.  
She told me about her terrible dream  
as I held her. Suddenly Tam was there and he didn't beam  
at the sight of Feyre in my arms.  
Feyre led him away before I came to harm.  
And I knew I must try to explain  
so he didn't got some maggot thought in his brain.  
In the morning I talked to him and it wasn't pleasant.  
I was told to stay away from Feyre at present.  
Tamlin brooded and didn't care about some missing keys.  
Ianthe talked about nagas and dying trees.  
The sleazy twins her teased  
and Tamlin was displeased  
that Feyre and I was to escort the twins  
to the Wall and warned me to not commit any sins.

So we left for the next hole in the wall  
and walked and winnowed at a crawl.  
To carry passengers and tents was heavy  
but we arrived eventully the whole bevy.  
So the sentries put up our simple tents  
and Feyre and I was to share and Tam might feel offence.  
But Feyre told me that not give in  
on his territoial poppycock and every whim.  
And sometimes Tam was thick headed and his skin thin.  
Feyre thought something similar akin.  
So I stayed in the tent  
and thought of her new scent.  
And wondered if I would ever share with Elain  
and if I would se her again.  
Feyre said she didn't wanted to be touched  
that it made her felt smutched.  
I told Feyre what had happenend when she was gone  
and why the Hyben alliance was done.  
So I kept on most of my clothes  
and in the morning Jurian found us nose to nose.  
We were laying very close  
and he struck up an annoying pose.  
Feyre went away to wash  
I wanted to Jurian squash.  
When she returned from the brook  
she cringed and gave me an odd look.  
Then we all took a stroll  
to look at the next hole.  
What we found there made Juian swear  
and the twins smile that nasty pair.  
For there was three young humans  
and they were not very prudent.  
They thought to in Prythain make their future  
but Dagdan and Brannagh would them butcher.  
Feyre and Jurian scared them so they fled  
but the next morning we found them tortued and dead.  
The Royals gloated about their kill  
and as we listened we all felt ill.  
It was time to sent them a message  
that would be quite aggresive.  
So we went out in the forrest to trace the Bogge  
and lured it back to our camp so the twins got flogged.  
There was shouts and they did survive  
but the humans was no longer alive.  
They looked at us with hate  
but I thought of my once human mate.

When we returned to the manor  
we were met with Tamlin's anger.  
He was really very blunt  
and called our message a stupid stunt.  
We should have let him deal with them  
that Hybern scum.  
He called me dim and dumb  
and Feyre was partial and didn't knew a hum.  
He chucked me out and closed the door.  
I stayed in the hall sitting at the stairs at the end of the floor.  
The six sentries listenend to as Feyre talked back to him  
and what we heard was very grim.  
Suddenly we heard him shout  
and then in rage he acted out.  
We felt his magic explode  
and as I entered and him back shoved  
and he let me. I knew he was a hot-tempered male  
but this? Feyre was down on the floor and so pale,  
she was hurt and bleeding. I led her out and the sentries stared  
gaping. She was fine she declared.  
No one believed in that and the sentries gave Tam angry glares  
as I helped Feyre up for the stairs.  
Tamlin apologized and Feyre forgave him in the evening.  
But his people were angry and next day had Ianthe scheming.  
The next night sereval nagas broke in on the grounds  
with the missing keys but we were warnend by a vision found  
by none other than Ianthe. So we were waiting  
and they were killed with much hating.  
Ianthe had saved the manor's gentry  
and things looked bad for the guilty sentry.  
Next morning he was to be whipped  
and his comrades looked quite thightlipped  
as he was bound and stripped.  
Feyre asked for mercy as Tam with a whip was equipped.  
Ianthe preened and the sentry accused her for taking his keys.  
She denied it and Feyre said not to take his honor please.  
She took my hand for support  
and the sound of the first lash tore through our Court.  
Ianthe led us in for talk and lunch.  
And it felt that my stomach had got a punch.  
Feyre stayed and tended the sentry and got a popularity rise  
and Ianthe's plunged as the people saw her lies.  
Feyre needed some days to heal and the twins didn't like to wait.  
And the next day Ianthe tried to Feyre bait  
talking about Rhysand and some wings  
Tamlin told her he long ago had burned those things.  
Earlier in a rainy day Feyre felt bored  
and the whole house she explored.

At last it was time to inspect the last hole in the Wall.  
Ianthe decided that we were to go all.  
By why she would like to come I didn't knew.  
I was soon to know that she really was a shrew.  
Feyre called me her friend and her sister was my mate.  
Feyre was fun and kind and saved us at any rate.  
I didn't mind to spend time with her but Ianthe took it as bait.  
She hounded me but Feyre asked to share her tent.  
So the first night for me was well spent.  
And the next day the twins where of and Tamlin hunted.  
Feyre sent the sentries for water and then Ianthe stunted.  
I knew she made the sentry fall asleep to steal his keys.  
I walked in among the trees  
when she suddenly appeared and cast a sleeping spell.  
It darkened for me and I fell.  
And awoke chained to a tree  
and Ianthe stood infront of me.  
She licked her lips and unbuttoned my shirt  
and put her hands on my chest and they felt like dirt.  
She crooned about the rite  
and that we had had fun and talked with spite  
how I put my hands all over Feyre.  
I told her that she was misstaken and that I was a mated guy.  
She didn't listen and started on my pants  
determined to take all that she wants.  
Suddenly I heard Feyre's voice  
and what she saw didn't make her rejoice.  
Feyre somehow made Ianthe me unshackle  
and continued the priestess to tackle.  
She made Ianthe pick up a rock  
and put her hand on a stone block.  
Ianthe smashed her own hand as I looked in shock.  
Feyre gave more orders and I could only gawk.  
Suddenly the twins appeared and said the word daemati.  
Feyre was one and they were as well.  
They taunted Feyre about an apple and I felt a knell  
from some death bell.  
I saw Tam's bandolier and her heavy pack,  
she was leaving and going back.  
She told them to take the Court.  
The twins acted like this was sport.  
I told her to go but she draw her knives  
and together we ended their lives.  
Feyre was going home and I made the decision to go.  
I was getting my mate back and first Feyre said no.  
But she relented and we were of  
to find Elain and Feyre's true love.  
The twins and Ianthe had us with faebane dosed  
and so our magic was soon of closed.  
But we made it to the green hill with the Doors.  
They are portals used to other Courts take tours.  
They were usallly guarded  
but Feyre had the sentries discarded.  
She truly from mortal had changed  
and had all this arranged.  
She explained about summer and it had to be autumn.  
I told her it would be dangerous and my past not forgotten.  
I heard a distant roar as we went.  
Maybe Tamlin hunting for Feyre's scent. 

So into the Door we went into my native Court.  
We could only hope that our stay would be short.  
Our blades were out and ready  
our footsteps silent and steady.  
The absence of guards was a boon  
and we followed the light from the moon.  
I led Feyre to a cave from my past  
before they made me into an outcast.  
Feyre hesitated at its opening  
for a moment she was almost choking.  
I told her it just curved and didn't led anywhere  
just a place for the night and tomorrow to find some fare.  
Inside was just some dusty bedrolls  
and an old book and some empty bowls.  
There was a small candle to alight  
and Feyre sat down and I prepared to fight.  
She unpacked while I dug up my flint  
and I took that as a hint  
to start our most needed conversation  
and asked about her true association.  
There was clothes and food all carefully prepared.  
I told her so and Feyre just said yes and stared  
at the clothes and her food ration  
with quite some caution.  
It is to risky to eat she admitted  
while I my theeth were gritted.  
Feyre didn't want to talk  
but I refused to balk  
for I needed thruths and explanations  
now so I said with some frustration.  
That I knew since that day in Hybern  
with that white light that she lied at every turn.  
And then I spoke of Elain and that she was in evil hands  
that I had to get her out from his lands.  
Feyre didn't take that well and got stern.  
She said Tamlin was wrong and I only left to learn  
about Elain and get what I thought I earned.  
Elain was safe and cared for and it was so  
Elain was engaged to a human and a gentle doe.  
I asked about her plans for me before they interfered  
Ianthe and the twins and her answer didn't had me cheered.  
I should had been fine and Tamlin's Court she had smeared  
with lies to collapse when she disappeared.  
I crossed my arms pepared for a fight and glared.  
Feyre was tired and we could be heard she decleared.  
Fine tomorrow then and I warnend her about my father,  
his sentries and his Court but she didn't bother.  
He would hunt and kill to regain his power.  
Feyre said he could get in line and didn't cower.

The night was cold and no one slept well.  
In the morning I still couldn't cast any spell.  
I didn't was in the mood  
to talk and now we needed food.  
I led the way through the autumn forrest  
it was beautiful and Feyre saw the hoar defrost.  
I stopped at a small jade green stream  
that once rich with trouts in the water and caught a gleam  
of fish scales in the morning sun.  
Feyre tried to make a fishing rod but I needed none.  
I took of the boots and rolled up my pants  
and soon caught two fishes and tossed them on the bank.  
I took them away to clean and Feyre made up a fire.  
We ate quickly and she my fishing skills admired.  
We hiked north and found apples and food in the wood.  
I told Feyre a bit about my past and how I left for good.  
To speak Jesminda's name still hurt  
and think how I was hunted kept us alert.  
So we passed the Forrest House and felt slightly relaxed  
but our caution didn't lapse.  
We climbed over mountains for the winter border  
and we had still not seen any warder.  
I was tired and winded  
but Feyre not so I was minded  
to ask how. She told me that she trained  
and that's why she wasn't drained.  
I thanked her for having my back  
with Ianthe's and the twins attack.  
And one night in a cave was an unwanted reunion  
that could bring swift retribution.  
We were in a small cave and Feyre got my cloak  
when my brothers us brutally awoke.  
They were led by Eris and was to take ut to father  
and he might us both slaughter.  
Feyre and I managed to call some fire  
and made a cave in but our situation was dire.  
We lost all packs with food and most weapons  
and the cold with frost burns threatened.  
But we found a cave and used body heat  
and our teeth shatterend from the cold sleet.  
I asked her about Elain again  
and Feyre told me about her garden and how she might changed  
from that dip in the Cauldron. Could she be deranged?  
I wasn't happy about her engagement and the instincts roared  
and I felt things that couldn't be ignored.  
I asked her about Rhysand and how she could love that male.  
How he had drugged her and treated her bad on such a scale.  
He had kissed her Under the Mountain or was it blackmail?  
Had she loved him before and left Tamlin for that male?  
Feyre said it had been months before she touched Rhys  
like that and made my questions cease.  
I told myself to ask Rhys how he had survived  
that his mate bedded and with an other male lived.  
But we lasted the night and crossed into Kallias land.  
On a frozen lake Eris suddenly appeared lifting a burning hand.  
He wasn't alone and he started to melt the ice  
and I shouted to Feyre to run for dear life.  
She refroze the ice as she ran  
to escape was the only plan.

 

My brothers had brought more men  
and they would use them to us pen.  
We ran across the lake  
and they shot arrows in our wake.  
And I saw that Feyre was hit  
but she broke out the arrow and her flesh knit.  
Eris winnowed in front of Feyre smiling like a snake  
he threatened to melt the whole lake  
if she didn't take his hand to come.  
It indead looked glum.  
But she suddenly glowed  
and in suprise he swore and slowed.  
Feyre managed a temporarily escape  
but Eris struck her and it was to late.  
He gripped her by the hair as I shouted her name  
while I engaged the two others with knife and flame.  
Eris started to drag Feyre away  
but help was on the way.  
Suddenly there was two Illyrians that joined the fray  
and they really made my brothers pay.  
Azriel attacked my two brothers and Cassian  
took on Eris with a passion  
after Feyre kicked him beteween the legs.  
She got out of the way and knocked Eris down some pegs.  
Eris got a sword in his gut  
and my brothers were bruised on the butt.  
Feyre said stop and the Illyrians obeyed  
and Feyre then a trump card played.  
She was High Lady of the Night Court and it was no lie.  
My brothers should die  
but she spared them and it was good bye.  
She told the Illyrians to take her home  
and that I to should come.  
Azriel took me and suddenly we shot up in the sky.  
Illyrians really can fly very high.  
It wasn't a very pleasant transport  
and with Azriel as my escort  
any conservation was cut short.  
But I would soon see Rhys's and Feyre's Court.  
The Illyrian made our flight short  
and landed us at a pacing Morrigan in the Middle.  
She embraced Feyre and then looked at me like a riddle.  
But I must have passed her muster  
and she winnowed away the whole cluster.  
Suddenly I was standing in an unknown room  
and Feyre's companions did loom.  
I heard no screams and it wasn't dark  
instead there was children's laughther and dog's bark.  
I had to ask about this place  
and Feyre said with grace  
that it was Velaris and her home  
called the City of starlight by some.  
And then someone appeared that made me feel cold.  
It was Amren who is supposed to be 15 000 years old.  
To great her I from the waist bowed  
and her reputaion and gaze had me cowed.  
She called me pet and gave Feyre a polite nod  
and I felt quite awed and all was odd.  
So I made a comment to Feyre about her being High Lady.  
Indead she is! Rhysand said gladly from behind.  
Of course I feared for my mind.

I wondered I ever had been in such deadly company.  
They were all dangerous if rumor was to go by.  
First there was Azriel with his shadows  
that are suppose to tell him all he knows.  
He was also very skilled with his blade  
as I saw when he came to our aid.  
Second it was feared Cassian  
who fought wars with passion  
and wore weapons like it was fashion.  
Both had been gravely wounded in Hybern  
but here they were whole and healed.  
The third was the blond Morrigan who saw the truth  
and had been Eris's fiancee in her youth.  
They had all been in Hybern and knew  
that I and Tam had worked with the Hybern crew.  
Fourth was the living legend Amren who was so old.  
When I was a child they said she would drink my blod  
if I didn't well behave.  
It was difficult to feel brave.  
Fifth was High Lord Rhysand himself  
and what he could do I had seen myself.  
As black as the night was his reputation.  
Would he be the one to handle my cremation?  
I had once unwisely called him whore  
to his face so I stared at the floor.  
The only one I didn't hate or fear was Feyre  
and she was Rhys's and their High Lady.  
Where did that leave me with Elain  
that thought burnt through my brain.  
She wasn't there and I couldn't feel her scent  
and I wondered what it all meant.  
Neither Rhys or the others tried  
to kill me but instead they smiled.  
Feyre started to cry and covered her face  
with her hands and knelt in the middle of the place.  
Rhys was instantly on the move to race  
to her side and he to knelt with grace.  
He pried away her hands and brushed away her tears.  
Then he called her love and kissed away her fears.  
She slid her hands into his hair  
as he her lifted and carried towards some stairs.  
Feyre interrupted their kiss to look back  
as Rhys said that he wished for the lack  
of the present company so go away.  
Then he and Feyre winnowed a floor up.  
The others obeyed and Morrigan said yup  
with a nod and took my hand  
to follow the High Lord's command  
as he us from the house banned.  
I could guess what he and Feyre planned.  
So he really loved her and she him  
and this wasn't some strange whim.  
They landed me at an other unknown place  
it was in a grand moonstone palace  
not under a mountain but built above one.  
Morrigan and Amren was soon gone  
and that left me with the Illyrians alone.  
They guarded me and gave me some advice  
of how to behave and they did it twice.  
I was allowed to wash but Azriel's look was grim  
and Cassian had a infuriating grin.  
And then it was time to return  
to the house and I wondered what I would learn. 

Azriel winnowed us back to the first house.  
That made me feel meek like a mouse.  
As High Fae you are born as a predator  
but to these two I was no competitor.  
They put me to wait in a sitting room  
with garden outside in bloom.  
The flowers made me think of Elain  
and I smelt after her in wain.  
While across Azriel and Cassian took lunch  
they watched me with every munch.  
I felt hunger and exhaustion  
but I most wanted information.  
So Feyre and Rhys returned looking sated  
and by their scent they truly were mated.  
I knew that already but now it became reality  
when I saw their matching silver rings.  
I sneered and the Illyrians rustled their wings.  
Feyre was clean but my sneer  
made the joy in her eyes disappear.  
She looked at the blue sapphire she wore  
and color matching eyes into me bore.  
Rhys said with an icy drawl  
that he knew I had been warned but I didn't crawl.  
He drily said that he knew Feyre had told  
me that they wasn't like the rumor said but I was cold.  
Elain had been cared for and was in the House of Wind.  
That was a place I would like to find.  
Then he said had loved Feyre long before she him.  
Crossing my arms I said on a suicidal whim  
how fortunate he was to get what he wanted.  
Feyre's eyes closed and the Illyrians tensed.  
Rhys went on to say that he had been prepared to step back  
from her and let her marry Tamlin. I really had a knack  
for saying things that could get me killed.  
I brought up the crashed wedding and his eyes chilled.  
Feyre said that I knew she was Tamlin to jilt  
and in Rhys’s eyes and voice the rage built.  
I had taken orders from two High Lords but the power  
he radiated made me flich and consider.  
He talked with rage how Feyre had been mistreated  
in Spring. Ignored and cloistered. My cheeks heated.  
Rhys spoke about how she had been cowed,  
that she had suffered and been allowed  
to waste away and finally locked up.  
And Tamlin was a piece of shit for his study blow out.  
Rhys suddenly had wings and bared his teeth.  
I bet his power was rumbling beneath  
his skin. So I shutted my mouth  
for everything he said had happened in the South.  
Rhys went on about how Feyre had healed  
and how he slowly to her had appealed.  
How when her knowledge of the mating bond gave him hell.  
He told me to remember the similarity with my mate as well.  
And I was told this once and if I ever looked with disgust  
or disdain at his mate he would kill me with lust  
ground my bones to dust and that would be just.  
I had never seen him with any wings  
and remembered how Tamlin had burnt such things.  
So I just shifted on my feet and asked for the longer story.  
Their rage lessened but what I heard was gory  
and Tamlin lost a lot of his glory.

Feyre said she was of to see her sisters  
and would I like to come? That question put blisters  
on my heart and thoughts. So I could only nod  
and the three males looked at me like I was a sod.  
So of we went with Feyre in Rhys's arms.  
Azriel was of and my senses gave of many alarms  
for that left me with Cassian and that felt bad.  
And he truly looked pissed of and mad.  
I wondered if he was annoyed enough to drop me  
like an unwanted flea.  
But Feyre's flight looked very comfortable  
and mine was just uncomfortable.  
If the author is allowed a modern jest  
Rhys is buisness class and now on with the rest!  
So this was the House of Wind where we landed  
and my view of Velaris really expanded.  
Feyre and I were left alone on a balcony  
and the other males went of for drinks and I felt agony.  
She told me about Calanmai when she met a male  
who saved a human girl from death. It was quite a tale.  
Feyre called Rhys and he told his own story.  
That was not much of an allegory  
but I understood that Feyre's narrative  
didn't quite with mine was comparative.  
So Rhys was good and my worldview was shaken.  
He protected this city and his friends and it was hard to take in.  
Feyre went of to find Elain and Nesta who also here dwelled.  
I waited but felt a scent that my heart swelled.  
So I followed it and heard some things that left me devasted.  
Elain didn't sleep or talk and she fasted.  
She missed some Graysen who she was to wed.  
My mate wanted to go home and I felt dead.  
Feyre and Rhys lead me away  
to a suite where I was to stay.  
I wanted to talk of Elain but instead there were some taunts  
from Rhys. I was not a prisoner and allowed jaunts  
into the city but for the sisters there were rules.  
Amren would school me if these were treated as ridicules.  
He and Feyre left and I washed, ate and slept.  
At least I was near to where Elain was kept  
but she ever me accept? 

I was invited for dinner and was suprised  
to be allowed to hear and that Rhys it authorized.  
I knew how much Tamlin him despised  
and his inprisonment should have been different if ever sized.  
Some pretty twins arrived with clothes.  
I spent some time looking for the most becoming to chose.  
I didn't know if Elain would attend but some closefitting hose  
showed of my legs and a green jacket put my hair aflame.  
When the rest of the party came I felt a bit lame.  
They were rather not overdressed and very casual.  
I asked Feyre about the dresscode and it was very unusual  
from Spring and what I knew before.  
Rhys had two palaces and lived in a town house. What is more  
everyone would think that some uncanny lore.  
Feyre gave me some wine and offered a city tour.  
I declined and told her that I realized that it was her cure.  
Here was buildings, people, culture and paint.  
In comparision Spring was empty and quaint.  
The other sister Nesta arrived dressed in blue.  
Beautiful yes but she looked ready to us chew.  
Morrigan and the rest tried to interact  
but at Nesta's attack they had to backtrack.  
She wanted to talk to her sister and they sat.  
After that with Amren they had an interesting chat.  
All sat down and left me the seat at the head.  
This could be a test so best carefully tread.  
Rhys refused my offer of the head seat.  
Feyre's right was better and now we should eat.  
He summoned a lot of courses  
and the smell and taste had me overrun like wild horses.  
Feyre explained the lack of rank and informality  
and it felt not like banality but vitality.  
The food was tasty and their banter  
was fun and relaxing. If Rhys was the grantor  
of this atmosphere I wouldn't be a ranter.  
The Inner Circle could mock their High Lord  
and stick out tounges. If compare with Spring I had no word.  
Feyre wanted back to training and Cassian was her trainer!  
That explained about the prowess of the former painter.  
From made fae to Hybern's scion's slayer  
and High Lord's politic's player.  
So I was told of a High Lord's summit  
the first since Amarantha and how to overcome it?  
That shadow loomed and how to combat?  
I asked to give some unsolicited advice and it was yes.  
Tamlin wouldn't have accepted such press.  
There was between Tam and Rhys a difference.  
From my old unprecieved view of Rhys a sentence  
of death should have been the result.  
But he heard me out on my thoughts and opinon.  
My father was narrowminded and Eris was ambitious.  
Both would be leery and vicious.  
So keep Feyre's powers hidden to not rile  
and the High Lords in an alliance beguile. 

Rhys told me to talk to Azriel  
and that didn't made me feel  
comfortable. But that was the deal  
and that I left Tamlin and Spring was for real.  
I didn't mind to talk about autumn and Lord Beron.  
He wanted me dead and was mean as a varan.  
Of kindness and compassion his heart was barren.  
As a father he was to authoritarian  
and as for my brothers they were truly his sons  
nasty, cruel and mean ones.  
I wouldn't speak about Tam and Spring  
and they didn't ask about that thing.  
Instead Rhys brought up the Court of Nightmares  
and going there to meet. They all tensed in their chairs  
and Mor objected but relented  
but her calm appearance was dented.  
Nesta asked about what that Court was  
and why not to them command. Rhys explained about laws  
and ancient protocols. The Night Court and Rhys  
was unexpected and seemed nice?  
The conversation and their behavior interesting.  
Tamlin didn't share or allowed such a thing.  
Feyre suprised us all about wanting flying lessons.  
Wine was spewed but Rhys gave his blessings.  
I had seen her wings and knew she could shapeshift.  
I knew who gave her that gift  
and thought of all refused requests  
and commands that made Feyre less.  
Nesta showed her temper and rage  
when asked to train and visit that wicked nightmare place.  
She agreed if the king and Queens would die  
so some deal they did tie  
but Elain was to stay out of all this.  
That I silently agreed wasn't amiss.  
Nesta with her temper was the Archeron family's thistle.  
A lot of things made her bristle.  
Elain was the rose in the family bouqet  
and Feyre was their fleur-de-lis but it was for Rhys to play  
about his mate in poetry. But it was sure to be good.  
Rhys seemed as High Lord both proficient and efficinet.  
Was my former High Lord deficient?  
Some last warning glances were given about no theft  
attempts of Elain was to be done.  
Soon they would be gone.  
The meal was finshed and they left  
and on company I was bereft.  
The night was lonely but the stars bright.  
Indeed here magnificent was their light.  
Next day I ran into Nesta and was left with hype.  
I dubbed her the viper  
and hoped Elain was not like  
that sister. 

I spoke to Azriel and it was not pleasant  
but done is done so I was not silent.  
I talked about my father and his Court  
his courtiers and schemings and sport.  
As for my brothers that day on the ice  
was very recent and not nice.  
So I gave it up all and with no bother  
at least I spared my mother.  
I ran into the viper once more  
and wondered how this could be their sister. It could be sore  
this relationship with siblings. I was on that an expert.  
So I was on to some realtionship building.  
To call Rhys brother could be humbling.  
So I stayed in that blasted windcalled house  
to rest and didn't try to find out about my intended spouse.  
Feyre caught me in the library with Elain.  
Nesta was there to so I was fortunate to not be slain.  
I saw my mate and she was the most beautiful female ever.  
To desire anyone other I could never.  
She said my name and all my instincts raged  
to hold and protect. Is this why we are so long aged?  
I tried to talk and drank some tea  
but her responses was nearly the death of me.  
Feyre and Nesta were serious  
about Elain's state and the High Lady imperious.  
We were moving down to the town house.  
Another flight with Cassian made me felt louse.  
But we arrived and Elain was already out in the garden.  
Azriel her escort and warden.  
I snarled but was told she was in good hands.  
How did Rhys really ruled his lands?  
This city was peaceful and lovely  
and called out enjoy me and love me.  
This city was not what I expected  
but tried to be collected  
my mate was with an other male. Was I rejected?  
Nesta arrived with Rhys and was pale.  
She needed a toilet and was unsafe for any male.  
Nesta vomited twice  
and came out with hackles arise.  
Cassian could somehow calm her  
sooth the lethal flame in her eyes but she didn't pur.  
What came out from that Cauldron  
was in Nesta deathly flame. What about Elain ? 

Nesta stopmed to her room and slammed the door.  
I hoped they would place me on an other floor.  
I was allowed to hear information  
and interact with them like their station.  
It was difficult not to feel som caution  
and Nesta probably planned my castration.  
I wasn't mistreated or locked up.  
I had movement and was with them allowed to sup.  
An uninvited guest I might be  
bur not a prisoner with a wish to flee.  
Rhys interacted with his Court as family  
and they sticked out their tounges at their High Lord so unfamilar  
from what I knew from Spring Court.  
Elain had visiontalk and spoke riddles.  
The sisters was worried for the sister in their middle.  
Elain was to be examined by a healer  
and I approved that deal.  
After the visit to the Court of Nightmares.  
I had never been there and wondered about its fears.  
Elain was the most beautiful female I ever seen.  
At least she left the house to tend some green  
herbs in the garden while the others made some bargain.  
My friend Nuan sent a message to ask for samples  
of fae bane. She was skilled and looked at angles.  
Rhys collected his High Lady who was crowned  
winnowed away and the room was no longer crowded.  
So I went out in his city and the cityscape stunning.  
To think that Hybern had made its people running  
in fear. Feyre told me how she killed the Attor  
and splatterd its corpse with glee and gore.  
I was suprised that Azriel didn't caught Nuan's letter.  
But that they didn't know about the samples was better.  
I found what Nuan needed  
and had it secretly dispatched.  
Then I read about the Wall in Amren's books.  
She had accepted my help with some glaring looks.  
It all happended so long ago  
the war and the crafting of the Wall. And now it was to go.  
They others were back looking upset and Mor in tears.  
Rhys made a deal with Eris and Mor had fears  
for this city she loved. Cassian made an excellent suggestion  
to spike Eris's head to the gates. Rhys got the question why  
and I agreed with Cassian. He explained how Azriel was spotted  
and how Eris's and Keir's deals was alotted.  
No one liked it but that was the deal.  
Feyre talked about a Prison, some called the Carver  
and a magic mirror. Amren showed her anger.  
When it was getting really interesting I was dismissed.  
I left for my room feeling distressed  
and wondering what I missed. 

The house became very silent  
and you wondered if Amren was violent.  
But soon the sounds was back  
and of soundproof shielding there was a lack.  
I suddenly heard Elain's voice  
and was glad she left her room of her choice.  
She talked in her poetic halfriddles and about dreams.  
A black box and someone who was changed. It was extreme.  
Feyre said something to Azriel  
but he left without words at a bell's peal.  
Feyre was apperently trained by Rhysand  
and Nesta's magic was thought to be grand.  
Amren trained her and was grumpy  
well with such a teacher I would be jumpy.  
But the pupil was no delight  
she had quite the bite.  
Feyre has the sass and Elain was delicate  
and they thought she might be mad. How desolate.  
I decided it was safe to go down  
and Nesta stormed past with a frown.  
I already had a terrible fathers and siblings.  
So maybe Nesta at sister in law was fitting?  
Maybe I could sick her on Eris for some killing.  
That thought was very giving.  
I found the High Lady still in her glittering gown  
and still wearing that crown.  
I asked if her day had been long and the response  
was a grunt. I asked a about the Prison and she announced  
that it wasn't a myth. I brought up to help Elain heal  
Feyre consented and it was a deal  
that I would know what the healer said.  
Best with Nesta warily thread.  
Feyre made some hard exercieses to work of strain  
and returned with wings grunting in pain.  
Feyre was not High Lady in but name  
had Tam lost her if he let her train?  
Yes was the answer to that question  
she and Rhys really was an item.  
So the next day and elderly healer came  
a healer of some fame and an old dame.  
I watited anxiously in the sitting room  
for them to come down.  
The news were bad and good  
and didn't put Nesta in a good mood.  
Elain was to thin but physically well.  
Her mate would try to find her mind through the shell.  
I was not to push but between our souls was a bond.  
Nesta was not of the idea fond  
But Feyre shut her up  
and some intimidating chaperons was soon afoot.  
I lifted my hands in defeat.  
They wouldn't let me peep or cheat. 

So next day Elain was invited down for tea  
sitting silently infront of me.  
It was ceartinly silent but she picked up her cup  
and Feyre and Mor watched me like an unruly pup.  
But I felt for a bond  
and gave a tug as I it found.  
Elain felt like a flowering garden  
but she rose and Nesta's face did harden.  
Elain ran of and I was asked about what I found.  
Not what we needed but I what I felt did astound.  
I felt my cheeks after a century blush  
for what I felt was lush and on Elain I had a big crush  
Amren wanted Nesta fetched so that task to Feyre fell.  
Then I saw some interesting as well  
and I recognized the styles and papers  
on some letters. It was the High Lords responses  
and I could easily guess what noncence  
that would now take place. To pick a location  
they all accepted had to be done with caution.  
Mor gave me a map and put my skills to use.  
This was an oppurtunity not to lose.  
I tied back my hair  
sank down in a chair.  
I wondered if Rhys would let me attend  
it would be akward but maybe I could with Tamlin make amend.  
There were to be more letters and locations.  
Next day I made an occasion  
to visit a library in the city.  
Feyre and Nesta looked at Elain with pity.  
Suddenly Rhysand's voice filled my mind  
and the order was to return to with the oters align.  
There had been one attack from Hybern  
and and the offenders had signed  
their death warrants. No one was dead  
and Elain was safe and my dread  
lessened but I should make haste.  
Of course I didn't any time waste.  
At the house Cassian had Feyre and Nesta gulping brandy.  
They gulped it down like candy.  
I was told to watch and was armed  
and monitored the street so no one was harmed.  
Rhys came back with bloody hands  
and his eyes bore twin brands  
of rage and wrath. To try to take his mate and her sister  
made him very sinister.  
And Feyre had made a bargain with a dangerous creature  
as Cassian called a deatheating vulture.  
But the twins gave some information of value.  
Cauldron and its power was in devalue.  
It had turned the young Queen into an immortal crone  
and this wasn't to be born.  
So Nesta was hunted and most wanted.  
I hoped Elain was not simmilaruly hunted.  
They talked about allies and wars  
and how we needed more corps.  
Then Elain talked about a Queen with feathers of flame.  
Azriel cracked the code and gave her a new name. 

Nesta had stolen but Elain had been given a gift  
and Azriel's explanation was swift.  
Elain had been made into seer  
and I watch hear eyes clear.  
She looked at Mor for confirmation  
and Mor nodded her affirmation.  
Seers were rare and coveted  
and Elain her riddle about the Queen edited.  
I only stared but she was lucid.  
Beron would grab her with both hands for that power  
to lock her up in a high tower.  
Elain had found us a potenial ally  
but how Vassa to us rally?  
Vassa was cursed and Rhys needed his Circle  
but I felt determination my heart incircle.  
So I would go willingly  
even if to leave Elain felt killingly.  
I was warned of dangers and that I had to go alone.  
Cassian promised me some Illyrian steel  
and Nesta's look didn't feel  
mean. Rhys's promised me transport  
from where I needed to go from the Court.  
Fyre gave me a hug  
and I gave a shrug.  
It was time to act and do something  
to find a Queen of flames to put againt the king.  
Elain didn't talk but she looked back  
as I went of to pack  
for the sudden trip.  
With weapons and clothes I did equip.  
It was heavy but all needed.  
So I went of to bed.  
In the morning I took Rhys's offered hand  
and he winnowed us into an unknown land.  
Elain wacthed silent from the stairs  
as Rhys's black wind stirred my braided hair.  
So he winnowed us to the continent  
and for avdventure I went.

I had looked at Rhysand's maps  
to try to avoid unnecessary traps.  
Most of my life had been unhappy  
but now I had a chance for a furture that could be happy.  
Elain had told us that the sorcerer lived at a lake  
and a Firebird should leave som embers in her wake.  
She should be visible at day  
burning brightly in the sky.  
So I knew that there was a lake in the center  
of the continent. She probably was there with her tormentor.  
I traveled and winnowed with stealth  
wanting to preserve my Health.  
I hadn't left Prythain before that Hybern visit  
that turned out so very deficent.  
I had to cross many territories  
that I had heard about in stories.  
I didn't saw any armies rised for wars instead  
they seemed bent on settling ancient scores.  
Not to make war on humans  
instead internal quarrels were fuming.  
I hadn't been born before the war  
but stories about its horrors weren't rare.  
Under Amarantha there had been enough slaughter  
so I understood why the Night Court played the plotter  
to prevent it form happening again  
they used their clever minds and brain.  
What had Tamlin and I been thinking  
when we made that stinking  
alliance? We had done it unblinking  
I thought as I stayed for some drinking.  
I tried to avoid other fairies  
to not make any adversaries.  
I still had to use my weapons and sereval an arrow  
was fired. Some times my escape was narrow.  
So far I had avoided ending up in a barrow  
but I thought that I was starting to look sallow.  
Suddenly one day when I was near the sea  
I saw a sight that clashed with reality.  
For there were thousands of sails  
looking to come from all manner of scales.  
But the sight of the armada was eclipsed  
by the bird that flew above the ships.  
Vassa looked like she had flown out from some tales.  
She really shone so brightly that it was difficult to saw the details.  
Buring white, red, organge and yellow  
she hardly looked mellow.  
Suddenly I could read the name on the closest ships  
and written in golden scripts  
were Feyre, Nesta and Elain. I went dry on the lips.  
What manner of armada was this?  
I winnowed out the closest ship the Nesta.  
Whitout a plan it could be death or a fiesta.  
I hoped that the humans wouldn't molest  
an uninvited and unwanted faerie guest  
That they would let me explain  
that with Prythain and nice faeiries an alliance could be gain.  
An bearded older man me approached  
and it was mr Archeron whose daughters had been poached  
into Prythain and to faeries been turned.  
We talked and he told me how he learned  
about the traitior Queens and their dealings  
and about his dauhthers steelings.  
He had been away for months  
and had heard about things sounding like myths.  
Daughters made fae and one enchanted Queen.  
he braved the faerie lands and came away clean.  
He managed to struck a deal with Vassa's keeper  
who sounded like quite a reaper.  
He called himsel Prince of merchants  
and at night Vassa as Queen made her emergence. 

Vassa was allowed to leave temporarily for the war.  
I told her that in Prythain there is much anicient lore  
and that High Lords have many a magic gift  
and maybe could break her curse and her to woman shift.  
I told her about her companion's daughter  
who was called Feyre Cursebreaker.  
Feyre's father told me how they had rallied this army  
to combat Hybern and the smarmy  
Queens. They hadn't seen any human armies  
so now they meant to fight the faeries.  
I told them were they should go  
where Hybern would strike their first blow.  
I decided to go with them  
sailing towards beating war drums.  
They agreed to an alliance  
accepting that there was come good faeries with compliance.  
The journey was slow as they lacked magic  
for wind but we continued our pelagic  
trip with so much haste we could.  
Vassa was beautiful with redgold hair and blue eyes.  
It was strange to be among humans and learn their ways.  
Feyre's father was shrewd and loved every daugther.  
How he after his downfall had been a rotter  
and failed and let them down.  
Never again so this was a turn around.  
He told me how he named his three ships after them  
about how he hoped to see them again.  
I could tell him some about meeting them but kept mum  
that I was Elain's mate. That I was a scum  
who had plotted with the people who took them.  
He was happy to learn they were well  
and when he heard about his son in law silence fell.  
I was told that their mother had had social ambitions  
but fae, a High Lord and High Lady. A daughter with that position  
the knowlegde of that would probably shut her up  
and maybe faint. It could be dangerous to brag about that cup!  
He asked about Rhys, his Court that now was their home.  
I thought that it was lucky that I learned the truth  
so I didn't peddled the horror tales from my youth.  
I could tell about Velaris and how rare it is with High Ladies.  
The age of Rhys made him gag and when you think eighty  
is old I understood. He asked for that long ago beast  
and said that he was glad at least  
not to have someone in the family who wrecked their door,  
called them murderers and threatened to the floor  
in Feyre's blood cover if she didn't come.  
If she didn't walked away from their home.  
It was better with someone who was willing to fight  
and do things for humans should be allright.  
I was told about Feyre's hunting and Elain's flowers.  
How their colors was food for their souls  
and Feyre fixed their other food.  
I felt such gratitude  
towards Feyre and some anger for his neglect  
but could that quickly reject.  
Most of my family hated me  
tried to kill me so I had to flee.  
It felt strange to she Elain's fawn eyes on their father  
so the sisters must look like their mother.  
Vassa had a dirty mouth but she was fun.  
She wanted the queens dead so they had better run.  
As a Firebird she was more impressing than Beron's beast form.  
When she herself unleashed it would be a fire storm.

After a week we saw some some other sails  
and white winged fae flew in the ships trails.  
It turned out that they to were on their way  
to fight and our enemies slay.  
They were led by Darkon and that Miryam  
that Jurian wanted back as much as jam.  
They had water and air magic and we soon  
rushed with speed toward the waiting doom.  
Looking at Vassa spearing the sky like a fire lance  
and at our joint amarada I prayed we stood a chance.  
So we arrived and sea water was red with blood,  
attors and Illyrians clashed in the sky and things weren't good.  
I thought about my mate and that she couldn't fight.  
If Feyre allowed that I would give her a fright.  
I was dressed in my Illyrian leather and armed  
with all my weapons. I prayed Elain wasn't harmed.  
I winnowed to the beach and started to run  
on orderly battle and victory in sight there were none.  
I could see the standards of all seven High Lords,  
there were brusts of magic and swords  
struck and clashed. I felt Elain through our bond  
so I tugged but she didn't respond.  
I could feel her from beyond  
the battle field. I rounded a blood pond  
and started to fight in that direction.  
They High Lords were a collection  
of monsters in their other forms  
and not all of them had any charms.  
All were bloody and hurt  
and I quickened my spurt.  
Suddenly there was something firery thing  
in the sky. I saw its burning wings  
but it wasn't Vassa. What ever it was  
it fought for us and gave Hybern hell with good cause. 

The king had taken Nesta's father to him wield  
at Nesta like a human shield.  
Nesta and Cassian had made a trap  
but had to watch how the king made a snap  
and broke her father's neck.  
Elain suddenly appeared after a shadowy trek  
and stabbed him with Azriel's Truth Teller.  
Nesta took over and severed his head. How stellar!  
Amren jumped into the Cauldron  
after a farewell to Feyre she returned with a firery aurora.  
The Cauldron opened up lika a flora.  
It couldn't stand Amren's aura.  
The enemy was beaten put there was a problem  
as Varian pointed out. Our world started to wobble  
and unravel with the Cauldron in shards.  
Rhys had Feyre mend it but he didn't showed his cards  
to Feyre. His power was drained  
so his lifeforce was given unrestrained.  
He knew but didn't tell Feyre so he died bloodstained.  
Feyre screamed and how she pained  
and they tried have her restrained  
for Thesan to try to heal  
but nothing was do be done. Feyre made an appeal  
to the gathered High Lords to bring him back.  
When they hesitated she prepared to their minds attack.  
They relented the whole pack  
even if Beron needed a thwack.  
Feyre could partipiciate as High Lady  
and Tamlin did it to and wished happiness to his former mylady.  
Rhys came back and murmured something like  
stay with the High Lord. He kissed his mate  
and told the others that his power was his own of any rate.  
Helion tried to crack a joke  
as Rhys Feyre's hair stroke.  
Vivian didn't liked it and called Helion horrible.  
Well he was rumoured to be incorrigible.  
Amren came back alive  
somehow the Cauldron could her revive.  
Varian didn't complain  
and kissed her unrestrained.  
Well that was one unexpected couple  
and they for sure meant trouble.  
Feyre stayed glued to Rhys's side  
but there was much to be uptied.  
She left to walk to her sisters in the wood  
and that they needed to be alone I understood.  
I helped to heal some wounded  
but I couldn't wait any longer and the heart pounded.  
I ran towards my mate  
and saw how they surrounded  
a burnt slab in the grass.  
She was unhurt and my shoulders sagged.  
I told her that I heard she the king stabbed  
but was told about Nesta's deed.  
I saw crows picking at the other dead  
in the glade. Feyre gave me hug  
and I squeezed her back and felt a tiny tug  
on the bond. I told them I was sorry  
about their father and started to tell my story.  
Feyre started to walk back towards the camp  
and Elain came to and her cheeks were damp.  
Feyre asked about my plans  
and Elain looked at that iron ring from her mortal man.  
But she gave me gave me a glance  
and Feyre took a chance  
nugded Elain who blurted out  
an invitation to Velaris. Of course I would take that route  
after helping with the wounded.  
After that I wondered how the story next sounded!

Feyre left me alone with Elain in her matchmaking.  
Elain was in health restored and really breathtaking.  
She told me about her fiancee's forsaking  
and that was a bit heartbreaking.  
I wanted to thank Nesta for hitting him  
but she was withdrawn after Hybern's sin.  
Elain didn't brought up our bond  
only that Rhys and Feyre were fond  
of each other. That was a big understatement!  
But I cherished our moment  
for it was our longest talk together  
and I told her about meeting her father.  
I think that was some closure  
and she was standing close.  
She didn't mind to get to know me  
and I was welcome to Velaris.  
The rest was for the furture  
but I felt enough to some small hope nuture.  
Time would take care of Graysen  
let him rot in his fortress haven.  
Then there was nothing to pine  
for. To wait for Elain I had the time!  
There was a lot to be said and stories exchanged.  
Some facts that about Jurian and Tamlin made me exclaim.  
Rhys told me about their spying  
and that about their lying  
to stear Hybern astray.  
Ianthe's ending made me smile  
at Feyre's clever guile.  
Elain's abduction and her rescue  
by Feyre and Az and then Tamlin's venue  
to save them. I would have to talk to him  
that felt a bit grim  
but I owed it to him.  
Rhys invited me to his Court and I accepted with a grin.  
Feyre called for all to jointly meet  
to discuss the treaty and how to the furture great.  
All accepted and a meeting was held in her wrecked house.  
Tamlin looked at me like I was a body louse  
and my black Illyrian clothes  
made him wrinkle his nose.  
Beron and Eris I didn't acknowledge.  
There were stories and the future a challenge.  
All left for home and Courts  
and Feyre left for Tamlin a personal note.  
I didn't know what she wrote  
but probably something similar I needed to say.  
And after that I knew my goal and way!

Finis!


End file.
